1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a coal-fired gas turbine, and is applicable in a technical field in which solid material such as coal, and is particular fine powder coal, is used as fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Heretofore, a gas turbine made use of clean fuel such as LNG, heating oil, and the like, and solid fuel such as coal and the like could not be used in the gas turbine because it contains a large proportion of ash.
When coal was to be used as fuel for a gas turbine in the prior art, the so-called coal gasification combined power plant in which coal is gasified in a gasifying furnace and the gas fuel produced is introduced to a gas turbine, was employed. However, such a system is complex and very expensive, and dust removal at a high temperature, desulfurization and denitrification are all under development, and so, this system has yet to be put into practical use. The most serious bar to continuous operation of a gas turbine is the problem of fouling and blocking caused by the ash content of the coal.
With regard to desulfurization and denitrification, a technique which enables such processing even at a low temperature after exhaust from a gas turbine, has been widely put into practical use.